The general objective of this research grant is to develop a radioisotope data processing and display system within the Massachusetts General Hospital and to investigate its interactive and simultaneous use in processing data for a variety of nuclear medicine sources. Towards this end the specific objectives are to: Further develop NUMEDICS, our radioisotope data processing facility developed around a PDP-9 computer to provide increased capability for simultaneous collection, processing and display of nuclear medicine data; explore theoretically and experimentally the utility of techniques for image processing and display; Develop new techniques for processing and display of dynamic function data and determine their utility; Study and develop a computer net system for more advanced nuclear medicine data processing. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Alpert, N.M., McKusick, K.A., Correia, J.A., Shea, W., Brownell, G.L., and Potsaid, M.S.: Initial assessment of a simple functional image of ventilation. To be published J. Nucl. Med., February, 1975. Brownell, G.L., Burnham, C.A., Chesler, D.A., Correia, J.A., Correll, J.E., Hoop, B., Jr., Parker, J.A. and Subramanyam, R.: Transverse section imaging or radionuclide distributions in heart, lung and brain. Proceedings of Workshop on Reconstruction Tomography in Diagnostic Radiology and Nuclear Medicine, San Juan, Puerto Rico, April, 1975.